


Young & Beautiful (and wild)

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Niall is Harry's best friend, Punk Harry, Suicide, Top!Harry, Well - Freeform, and sassy, bottom!Louis, harry has a lot of secrets, louis is sometimes shy, well more like suicide attempt
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest bratem Liama. Liam jest idiotą. Louis, Zayn i Liam są wzespole. Niall jest przyjacielem Harry’ego. Liam stracił rodzinęniedawno, Harry stracił ją już dawno temu. Niall jest zakochany wLiamie. Louis jest zakochany w Harrym. Harry jest tajemnicą. Liam zawsze coś spieprzy. Lottie jest tą mądrą. Nick jest tym mądrzejszym tak, czy siak. Harry nienawidzi Liama. Liam nie rozumie Harry’ego. Niall zawsze pomaga, a Louis uspokaja. Harry kocha pieprzyć Louisa. Harry’ego trudno jest zranić. Liam kocha Nialla. Nick daje Harry’emu to, czego ten chce (przez większość czasu).</p>
<p>Harry pozwala się zranić tylko Louisowi. Niall boi się o Harry’ego, Liam tego nie rozumie. Harry jest dupkiem dla Liama. Liam próbuje być ojcem dla Harry’ego. Lottie dba o Nialla i Harry’ego. Nick, Lottie i Niall są trzema z pięciu osób, które wiedzą (przeważnie) o tym, co się stało. Louis nie chce ranić Harry’ego, ale czasami nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli. Liam nie wie, co zrobił nie tak. Harry nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, co się stało. Niall czasami nie do końca zachowuje tajemnice dla siebie. Lottie nie potrafi zamknąć ust na kłódkę. Harry ma kolczyki i tatuaże. Liam boi się o wizerunek zespołu [..]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dobrze, więc myślałam, że uda mi się poprawić wszystkie błędy na wczoraj, ale mi się nie udało, więc jest dzisiaj, mam nadzieję, że to nie problem i powiedzcie co sądzicie? xx.

Opis: Harry jest bratem Liama. Liam jest idiotą. Louis, Zayn i Liam są wzespole. Niall jest przyjacielem Harry’ego. Liam stracił rodzinęniedawno, Harry stracił ją już dawno temu. Niall jest zakochany wLiamie. Louis jest zakochany w Harrym. Harry jest tajemnicą. Liam zawsze coś spieprzy. Lottie jest tą mądrą. Nick jest tym mądrzejszym tak, czy siak. Harry nienawidzi Liama. Liam nie rozumie Harry’ego. Niall zawsze pomaga, a Louis uspokaja. Harry kocha pieprzyć Louisa. Harry’ego trudno jest zranić. Liam kocha Nialla. Nick daje Harry’emu to, czego ten chce (przez większość czasu).

Harry pozwala się zranić tylko Louisowi. Niall boi się o Harry’ego, Liam tego nie rozumie. Harry jest dupkiem dla Liama. Liam próbuje być ojcem dla Harry’ego. Lottie dba o Nialla i Harry’ego. Nick, Lottie i Niall są trzema z pięciu osób, które wiedzą (przeważnie) o tym, co się stało. Louis nie chce ranić Harry’ego, ale czasami nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli. Liam nie wie, co zrobił nie tak. Harry nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, co się stało. Niall czasami nie do końca zachowuje tajemnice dla siebie. Lottie nie potrafi zamknąć ust na kłódkę. Harry ma kolczyki i tatuaże. Liam boi się o wizerunek zespołu. Niall obawia się, że Harry zrobi coś Liamowi. Louis jest trochę zbyt ciekawski. Harry ćpa i pije, ale nie jest uzależniony. Nick jest dilerem z dobrymi intencjami. Niall wszystko organizuje. Harry jest perfekcjonistą, chociaż sam jest zwykłym bałaganem. Liam tęskni za bratem. Louis jest nowy w byciu gejem. Harry czasami potrzebuje być sam. Niall kocha Harry’ego bardziej niż Liama, bez znaczenia, że to nie ta sama miłość.

Nick może być, lub nie trochę zakochany w Lottie, a Lottie może być, lub nie trochę zakochana w Nicku. Louis zawsze broni swoich przyjaciół, nawet, jeżeli musi bronić ich przed Harrym. Niall zawsze staje w obronie Harry’ego, nawet, jeśli musi bronić go przed Liamem. Nick ma wpływowe kontakty. Harry i Niall mają szesnaście lat, Zayn, Liam i Louis dwadzieścia, Nick dwadzieścia dwa, a Lottie siedemnaście. Nick jest najlepszy w swojej branży. Harry kocha papierosy, a Louis nienawidzi dymu tytoniowego. Liam przeżywa żałobę, Harry nie.

Niall jest świetnym tancerzem, Harry jest najlepszym, tak, czy siak. Liam jest niesamowitym piosenkarzem, Harry ma więcej talentu, bez względu na wszystko. Nikt nie jest zazdrosny o dary Harry’ego, ale Louis jest zazdrosny o niego samego. Harry ma wiele możliwości, ale nie chce nic od Liama.

A Zayn nie wie, co się dzieje przez większość czasu, ale i tak zawsze służy radą.  
____________________________

Wszystko zwaliło się na głowę Harry'ego tak nagle i, okej, on i tak miał to wszystko w dupie, ale jednak plany mu to pokrzyżowało...

Jego popieprzona rodzina zebrała się i poleciała samolotem na koncert jego brata, który jest w najsławniejszym (gejowskim) zespole na świecie; One Direction. Ci debile zginęli podczas burzy, gdy kilka piorunów trafiło w samolot. Spadli prosto do oceanu i nie było szansy, by ktoś przeżył.

Nie, żeby Harry w ogóle tego chciał. Nienawidził ich wszystkich i żałował, że jego super braciszka z nimi nie było, ale cóż...

Liam był załamany, kiedy się dowiedział, właściwie cały zespół był wstrząśnięty, bo byli dla siebie jak rodzina.

Harry poszedł na pogrzeb tylko dla pewności, że oni naprawdę nie żyją.

Ale wiecie, co było najgorsze?

Że jego pieprzony braciszek sprawował nad nim opiekę i okej, to miało być tylko na dwa lata, ale zawsze. Nie dość, że teraz będzie musiał się wyprowadzić do jego mieszkania (jego i tych kretynów z którymi mieszka (to nie tak, że Harry ich nie lubi, czy coś, ale musi być wkurzony, tak?)), to jeszcze jedzie z nim w trasę, którą zaczęli kilka dni temu. Z nim i jego popierdolonym zespołem.

Bóg z pewnością chciał mu uprzykrzyć życie.

Teraz będzie musiał przebywać z tymi lalusiami dzień w dzień.

Jedynym, co poprawiało mu humor, to to, że Niall, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, dostał pozwolenie od matki, żeby pojechać razem z Harrym w trasę jego brata i uczyć się tam. Tak, będą mieli prywatne lekcje; żałosne.

Poprawił swoje włosy i chwycił walizkę. Czarne, podarte rurki opinały jego nogi, a biała, przeźroczysta koszulka wycięta w serek powiewała, kiedy wiatr mocniej zawiał, dlatego mocniej otulił się swoją skórzaną kurtką. Musiał czekać na lotnisku, aż ochroniarz jego braciszka po niego przyjedzie, żenada, jakby sam nie umiał dotrzeć na wskazane miejsce.

Westchnął i przykucnął, kiedy zauważył, że jego sznurówka w jednym z jego glanów się rozwiązała i zawiązał ją z powrotem.

Tak bardzo chciał mieć już te pieprzone osiemnaście lat i nie musieć być pod opieką tego popaprańca. Nienawidził go.

Był pewien, że teraz będzie miał nie tylko celibat, ale też odwyk, bo Liam na pewno nie pozwoli swojemu szesnastoletniemu braciszkowi pić, ciekawe, czy on w ogóle wie, że Harry pije i ćpa? Dobra, może nie ćpa nałogowo, czy coś, ale jednak... Pewnie ich mamusia nie chciała stawiać go w złym świetle.

Prychnął, bawiąc się kolczykiem w języku. Lubił to uczucie ciężkości na języku, było trochę podobne do ciężkości kutasa na języku, kiedy robisz komuś loda, ale nie aż tak. Było idealnie. Wziął ze sobą całą kolekcję kolczyków, żeby drażnić nimi Liama. On nie lubił, kiedy ktoś sobie coś przekuwał, czy robił tatuaże, chociaż sam miał kilka i Harry zamierzał to wykorzystać.

Harry cały był w kolczykach i tatuażach i był z tego do cholery dumny. Nikt nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić i co ma nosić. Będzie ich wszystkich drażnił, dopóki nie zostawią go samego w jakimś mieszkaniu z jedzeniem i kasą.

Wstał, z powrotem chwytając rączkę od swojej wielkiej walizki. Wziął wszystkie rzeczy, które były mu potrzebne do uprzykrzania życia Liamowi i jego kumplom. No dobra, może nie będzie ich aż tak wkurzał, tylko Liama, niech znają jego dobrą łaskę.

\- Harry? - usłyszał niepewny, męski głos.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał tego całego Paula, ochroniarza zespołu jego brata.

\- A na kogo innego wyglądam? - prychnął, przewracając oczami.

\- Umm, po prostu wyglądasz inaczej, ale w porządku, chodź za mną. - Paul wyglądał na naprawdę zmieszanego i Harry pogratulował sobie w duchu. Tak naprawdę nikt go jeszcze nie widział. Kiedy był na pogrzebie był ubrany w płaszcz z kapturem, którym zakrył swoją twarz. Wtopił się w tłum. Chciał tylko utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że oni naprawdę nie żyją i to właśnie zrobił. Później wrócił do domu i schował się na strychu, podczas, gdy jego brat urządzał stypę.

Dziwne, że wcale się nie zamartwiał, czy nawet go nie szukał.

Ruszył za tym mięśniakiem o imieniu Paul i prychnął, kiedy ten otworzył mu drzwi do czarnego BMW, zabierając uprzednio jego walizkę.

Jazda była tak nudna, że Harry myślał, że zaraz wybije okna w tym aucie. A do tego miał ochotę na papierosa odkąd wsiadł do samolotu w którym nie można palić i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, kiedy będzie mógł się gdzieś wymknąć i w spokoju zapalić, bo przecież ten popapraniec Liam na pewno nie pozwoli mu zapalić, prędzej zabierze mu wszystkie fajki. I jeszcze chciało mu się sikać przez cały lot samolotem, a nie miał zamiaru czekać w kolejce cały lot.

Nerwowo tupał nogą przez całą drogę. Brak tytoniu w jego krwi dawał się we znaki. Nigdy nie musiał się męczyć tak długo, zazwyczaj olewał matkę i wychodził z domu, albo po prostu wychodził na balkon i jarał. Zdarzyło się to też kilka razy w pokoju, ale ten zapach zaczął go wkurzać, więc postanowił wychodzić.

Nawet się nie zorientował, a już Paul otwierał mu drzwi od samochodu. Westchnął, bo heloł, on nie był jakąś lalunią i nie bał się złamać paznokcia. Wysiadł i podszedł do bagażnika otwierając go i wyciągając z niego walizkę. Szarpnął ja, kiedy Paul chciał mu ją zabrać, po czym ruszył w stronę stadionu, na którym Liam i jego przydupasy mieli grać. Wszedł tylnym wejściem, po tym, jak zmieszany Paul pokazał swoją przepustkę i jakiś mięśniak przepuścił ich w przejściu.

Ruszyli przez korytarz z drzwiami, które były oznaczone jako; garderoba, makijaż, stołówka itd. Skręcili w prawo i weszli na wielką aulę i Harry zorientował się, że są pod sceną, widząc kable pnące się po suficie.

Poprawił swoje podarte, czarne rurki, które zsuwały mu się z bioder i rozejrzał się, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie; no to się zaczyna.

Paul zaprowadził go w kąt auli, gdzie Liam i jego przyjaciel ćwiczyli na swój występ. Można było wyczuć ciężką atmosferę już z odległości kilkunastu metrów od nich i Harry wiedział, że chodziło o żałobę, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Chłopcy. - Paul zwrócił ich uwagę, a Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy dwie głowy zwróciły się w ich stronę (tak, jednego z nimi nie było). Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy otworzyli swoje usta, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć i tak, Harry był pewien, że to była zasługa nie tylko jego kolczyków i tatuaży, ale też eyelinera.

\- Harry? - Liam przełknął, lustrując wzrokiem jego ubiór.

\- Nie, Święty Mikołaj. - prychnął, przewracając oczami.

Liam skrzywił się trochę na zirytowany ton głosu Harry'ego.

\- Dobra, omińmy twoje gadanie, na temat tego, co się stało, bo jakoś nie mam ochoty na słuchanie kondolencji i w ogóle, więc może powiedz mi, gdzie mogę iść, żeby mieć chociaż trochę spokoju? - Okej, nie chciało mu się owijać w bawełnę, przecież on i tak niczego mu nie zabroni. W końcu byli już tego samego wzrostu, a nawet może Harry był trochę wyższy... i silniejszy.

Jego noga sama zaczęła podrygiwać w miejscu, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem, może powinieneś iść do lekarza, jeśli nie możesz mówić, w końcu masz dzisiaj występ, nie?

Liam wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, tak samo zresztą, jak jego przyjaciel... Zayn? Ta, chyba tak się nazywał (nie to, że Harry nie wiedział, po prostu musiał być trochę wredny).

\- Harry, czy... czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku, po pierwsze; przez całą drogę chciało mi się sikać, po drugie; muszę tu z tobą być, czego po prostu nie chcę, a po trzecie; mam ochotę na papierosa. - warknął, poprawiając swoje spodnie, które znowu zsunęły mu się z bioder. Powinien w końcu kupić sobie pasek.

\- Och. - wydostało się z ust Liama, a jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się gdy przełykał. - Um, jesteś za młody na palenie...

\- A ty za głupi, na bycie opiekunem prawnym. - Harry złożył ramiona na piersi i patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Harry, ja... to nie... nie wiń mnie za ich śmierć. - wyszeptał, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

\- Nie winie cię, nie obchodzi mnie ich śmierć dla twojej informacji i jeśli chcesz robić jakąś żałobę, to beze mnie. - po czym odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, ale w wyjściu z auli wpadł na jakiegoś chłopaka.

\- Och, przepraszam... - chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok i wszystko jakby się zatrzymało. Zieleń Harry'ego zmieszała się z błękitem oczu Louisa (brakującego członka zespołu) Tomlinsona. Tak, Harry zawsze jego lubił najbardziej. - Harry...?

\- We własnej osobie, a teraz przepraszam, ale idę na peta. - Harry mruknął, omijając zszokowanego szatyna i kierując się w stronę wyjścia z areny.

Był tutaj mniej niż pięć minut, a już miał wszystkiego dość.

Wyszedł przez duże, niebieskie drzwi i wyjął paczkę papierosów z kieszeni spodni. Wyjął jednego, podpalił go zapalniczką i zaciągnął się dymem, wzdychając na przyjemne mrowienie w gardle, które koiło jego nerwy.

Zdążył zaciągnąć się papierosem pięć razy, dopóki ktoś nie wyrwał mu go, rzucając na ziemię i rozdeptując swoim czarnym Conversem.

Westchnął z irytacji i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na osobę, której zrobi piekło z życia, za to marnotrawstwo.

Liam.

\- Czy ty, kurwa, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że te papierosy były sprowadzane z Włoch?! - Harry warknął, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Masz szesnaście lat, Harry i to, że zmarła nasza rodzina, nie upoważnia cię, do palenia tego świństwa. Kto ci w ogóle pozwolił zrobić tatuaże i te obrzydliwe kolczyki, co? - Liam zmarszczył brwi, opierając dłonie na biodrach i patrząc na Harry'ego wyzywająco.

\- Jezu, nie możesz się odwalić? Co mi zrobisz, oddasz do domu dziecka? Tak, proszę. Wszystko jest lepsze, niż przebywanie z tobą.

Harry był naprawdę wkurzony. Mocz nadal uciskał na jego pęcherz, a do tego jeszcze ten kretyn zmarnował jego papierosa, którego Nick sprowadził mu z Włoch.

\- Harry, nie rozumiem twojego zachowania, co ci się stało?

\- Ty, kurwa, nigdy nic nie rozumiesz. - Harry syknął. - Jak nie podobają ci się moje kolczyki, albo tatuaże, to twój problem, nie zależy mi na twoim błogosławieństwie, czy coś. Poza tym, Louis nie wyglądał zbytnio na zniesmaczonego moimi kolczykami, bardziej na spragnionego, więc...

Szatyn, który stał za Liamem, wraz z Zaynem, zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. Liam przelotnie spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie będziesz palił, ćpał, czy pił alkoholu, rozumiesz? Masz szesnaście lat i jesteś niepełnoletni, a ja sprawuję nad tobą opiekę i nie będę tolerował tych rzeczy. Ponadto, zdejmij te kolczyki, Harry, bo robisz złą opinię zespołowi. - powiedział.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. - Powiedz mi, jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać?

\- Po prostu proszę, nie rób tego, zniszczysz sobie życie. - Liam westchnął przecierając dłońmi twarz. - Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś na pogrzeb?

\- Przyszedłem. - Harry mruknął.

\- Nie widziałem cię.

\- Czyli, że dobrze się spisałem. Czy teraz możecie już sobie iść, żebym mógł w spokoju zapalić? - Harry przewrócił oczami, miał już ich dość. Musiał jak najszybciej załatwić sobie zioło, albo jakiś niezły alkohol, bo chyba nie przeżyje tej trasy.

\- Oddaj mi papierosy, Harry.

\- Chyba śnisz. - brunet parsknął.

\- Posłuchaj, sprawuję nad tobą opiekę i oczekuję, że będziesz zachowywał się należycie, rozumiesz? Co ci się stało? Gdzie jest mój Harry? - Liam wyglądał na przybitego i Harry miał naprawdę wielką ochotę mu jeszcze czymś dojebać, naprawdę.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jest twój Harry, braciszku, ale jak go zobaczę, to powiem, że o niego pytałeś. - Harry strzyknął palcami, delektując się dźwiękiem ocierających się o siebie kości. Minął brata i ruszył w stronę Paula, który stał pod tylnymi drzwiami stadionu i rozmawiał z jakimś kolesiem z łysą glacą. Gdy mijał Louisa mrugnął do niego i musnął palcami jego dłoń, po czym zaśmiał się, kiedy chłopak poczerwieniał na twarzy. Chyba jego kumple nie wiedzieli, że jest gejem.

\- Harry, nie chcę widzieć cię z papierosem! - Liam krzyknął za nim. - Po koncercie porozmawiamy!

Harry wywrócił oczami bo wiedział, że to raczej nie będzie przypominać rozmowy.

I nie mylił się.

†††

Kiedy tylko Paul zaprowadził go do tour busa (niosąc jego walizkę, po którą musiał iść do wnętrza areny, bo Harry jej nie zabrał), pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było "Co to, kurwa, jest?!".

Bo nie, nie chodziło o to, że było mało miejsca, ale o to, że miał spać na pryczy, kurwa! Twardej, w dodatku! I jak on się miał niby wyspać na tym gównie?

Jak tylko skończy się ten pożal się Boże koncert (który słyszał, będąc w busie), to powie Liam'owi, że ma coś zrobić, bo on na tym twardym gównie nie zamierza spać, sorry.

Położył swoją walizkę na jednej z sześciu pryczy. Tej na samym dole. Właściwie wybrał ją dlatego, że ta, po przeciwnej stronie była Louisa (tak, ci debile, kiedyś wspominali, że szatyn ma chorobę lokomocyjną i czasami go mdli).

Przeszedł przez czerwoną zasłonę, która oddzielała sypialnie, od salonu i walnął się na kanapę, włączając telewizor i nastawiając jakiś program komediowy.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a jego powieki stały się ciężkie, a ciało przeszło w stan spoczynku.

†††

Obudziła go rozmowa i okej, może nakrzyczałby na tego, kto go obudził, gdyby rozmowa nie dotyczyła jego. Postanowił więc udawać, że śpi.

\- Co, jeśli nie będzie chciał się uczyć? - to był zdecydowanie głos Liama, jak uznał Harry.

\- Liam, on jest jeszcze dzieckiem, kto normalny chce się uczyć w wieku szesnastu lat? - Ten głos był ostry, ale ciepły i Harry mentalnie zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, kto był właścicielem tego głosu.

\- Zayn, on był piątkowym uczniem, który nie lubił kolczyków, tatuaży i tych innych gówien, a teraz wygląda, jak... - znowu głos Liama.

Harry miał wielką ochotę mu wygarnąć, a zacząłby od "Wygląda, jak?!", lecz ktoś, najwyraźniej go wyręczył.

\- Wygląda, jak, Liam? Nie możesz się zachowywać, jakby Harry był teraz obrzydliwy, czy zły, bo z pewnością nie jest. - Harry uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie, bo tak, ten głos należał do Louisa. - W porządku; zmienił się, ale co z tym zrobisz? To nastolatek, przechodzi okres buntowniczy, poza tym, sam jeszcze w zeszłym roku byłeś nastolatkiem.

\- Byłem odpowiedzialny, Louis!

\- Tak? A fakt, że nawet teraz, zachowujesz się, jak oburzona nastolatka, kiedy ktoś wciska jej kit, na temat tego, że jest w kimś zakochana, a nie jest, tego nie pokazuje? Nadal jesteś bezmyślny i on jest twoim bratem, Liam. Powinieneś go wspierać. Jestem pewien, że jest mu ciężko, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś robił mu łaskę, biorąc go pod swoją opiekę!

I tak, Harry był naprawdę pełny podziwu dla Louisa. Bo tak, szatyn był świetny i ten jego rozkazujący ton był zjawiskowy, naprawdę. Harry nie był jakimś psychopatą, czy coś, ale ten głos był idealny nie tylko do krzyczenia jego imienia, podczas orgazmu, ale także nadawałby się odpowiednio do teatru.

\- Dzieci... nie, nastolatki, - szatyn poprawił się. - wyczuwają takie rzeczy, ja to wyczuwam, Liam. Co się z tobą stało? Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale zachowujesz się, jak rozpieszczony bachor.

\- Louis, do cholery! Próbuję go ogarnąć! Skoro mam go wychowywać przez te dwa lata, to chyba muszę od czegoś zacząć. On jest pyskaty i olewa mnie...

\- Nie dziwię mu się. - Louis prychnął.

\- Może powinniście się z tym przespać oboje, albo wszyscy idźcie się położyć, ja chętnie poczekam, aż Hazza się obudzi i myślę, że zamówimy sobie pizzę. Tak w ogóle, to nie rozumiem, co macie do jego kolczyków, są zabawne, ciekawe, gdzie on je ma...

\- Właściwie, mam jeden pomiędzy palcem wskazującym, a kciukiem, - Harry zachichotał, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać. Otworzył oczy, nadal i spojrzał na mulata, który leżał rozwalony na kanapie, naprzeciwko niego i uśmiechał się delikatnie, i uniósł dłoń do góry, żeby mu pokazać. - Mam w biodrze. - uniósł skrawek koszulki, ukazując dwie srebrne kuleczki w wystającym biodrze. - Na karku, na nadgarstku, - wyciągnął w stronę bruneta dłoń. Na górnej stronie nadgarstka, tak, gdzie nie ma wystających żył, widniały dwie, złote kuleczki.

Chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę zafascynowanego i Harry to lubił. Ktoś w końcu go słuchał.

\- Mam dwa w języku – od góry i od dołu, dwa w brwi, kilkanaście w uszach, dwa w wardze i jeden w nosie. - Harry wymieniał, marszcząc brwi, kiedy próbował ogarnąć je wszystkie i pokazywać po kolei. - W sutkach po jednym, w palcu wskazującym lewej ręki, na kostce, w obojczykach i w pępku. - Znowu podwinął koszulkę, pokazując czarną gwiazdkę w pępku. - Dwa na kości ogonowej, wiesz, przy kręgosłupie i... - wziął głęboki wdech i odwzajemnił ciepły uśmiech mulata. - Mam jeden w penisie.

Zayn roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i chwytając się za brzuch. - W penisie? O, stary! Nieźle! Musiało cie cholernie boleć... tak właściwie, to widzę tutaj tylko kilka z tego, co wymieniłeś...

\- Och, to dlatego, że nie noszę ich wszystkich. Niektóre mi się znudziły, a niektóre zakładam tylko na specjalne okazje... zależy. Mam dziurki, są niewidoczne i maleńkie, więc mogą się zarosnąć, ale nie widać ich. - Harry wytłumaczył, bawiąc się kolczykiem w wardze.

\- Bolało? - Brunet mruknął, kiedy trochę się uspokoił, ale uśmiech nadal tkwił na jego twarzy.

\- Co? Musisz dokładniej sprecyzować, większość, nie bolała, aż tak, to coś jak ukłucie igłą, kiedy pobierają ci krew, albo kiedy wstrzykujesz sobie narkotyk. - Harry rozciągnął się, siadając do pozycji siedzącej i oblizując wargi.

\- W sutkach bolało? Słyszałem, ze są bardzo czułe...

\- Ta, to było jedno z najgorszych miejsc, ale nic nie przebije penisa, mówię ci. Myślałem, że wyjdę z siebie, kiedy mi to robili... - Harry zachichotał, wspominając.

\- Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Louis wtrącił marszcząc brwi i zwracając tym samym uwagę Harry'ego.

\- Och, po prostu tego chciałem. Lubię je. Każdy kolczyk jest dla mnie fajny i okej, nie noszę ich wszystkich, a dziurki pewnie niedługo się zarosną, ale wtedy pójdę znowu do salonu i mi przekują ponownie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Chociaż niektórych będę pilnował, żeby jednak się nie zarosły.

\- Chodź do mnie, Harry. Chcę obejrzeć twoje tatuaże. - Zayn mruknął, kiwając na chłopaka dłonią. - Wiem, jestem leniwy.

Harry pokiwał głową ze śmiechem i podszedł do mulata, pokazując mu swoje tatuaże.

\- Nie wierzę, że wytatuowałeś sobie motyla! - zachichotał, wskazując palcem na brzuch Harry'ego.

\- Po prostu... każdy z nich ma jakieś znaczenie dla mnie i motyl, może wydawać się głupi, ale nie jest, naprawdę. - Harry wytłumaczył, spoglądając na blondyna poważnie.

\- Więc, jakie ma znaczenie?

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, bawiąc się kolczykiem w języku. - Nigdy nie byłem zakochany. - powiedział w końcu. - Znaczy... bardziej, jak... kiedy jesteś zakochany czujesz motyle w brzuchu, prawda? - spytał, a kiedy Zayn kiwnął głową, kontynuował. - Ja nigdy ich nie czułem, więc pomyślałem, że może to jakoś pomoże... Miałem wtedy czternaście lat, nie wiń mnie, nie byłem najmądrzejszy...

Zayn zachichotał, ale ton jego głosu był poważny i szczery, kiedy się odezwał.

\- Rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli, robiąc go.

†††

Cóż, Zayn okazał się naprawdę wspaniałym rozmówcą. Oboje zignorowali Liama, nerwowo zaciskającego dłonie na oparciu fotela i Louisa, mierzącego go zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Możemy w końcu porozmawiać? - Liam warknął, przerywając Harry'emu w jego monologu na temat kolorowych tatuaży.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, bo jego telefon zaczął wibrować i podziękował w duchu temu, kto do niego dzwonił. Spojrzał na Liama i wyciągnął telefon ze spodni, bez spoglądania na niego odbierając połączenie i przykładając go sobie do ucha.

\- Cześć, Hazza.

\- Niall. - Harry westchnął, wywracając oczami.

\- Hej, to niemiłe! Dzwonię, żeby zapytać, czy już kogoś zabiłeś?

\- Och, oczywiście. Zabiłem ich, włożyłem do worków i właśnie wysyłam ich martwe ciała do ciebie pocztą. - Harry powiedział sarkastycznie, przymykając powieki.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Blondyn zignorował wypowiedź Harry'ego i Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na oparcie kanapy.

\- Okropnie, tu jest nudno i jedynym normalnym rozmówcą jest Zayn i naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak możesz ko...

\- Harry! - Niall pisnął do słuchawki tak głośno, że brunet musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha.

\- Nic nie powiedziałem. - Harry zmarszczył brwi, broniąc się.

\- Ale chciałeś.

W słuchawce nastała cisza i Harry westchnął, przeczesując palcami loki. - Kiedy przyjedziesz? Jest mi nudno, nie mam z kim zapalić, bo gdybym poszedł z Zaynem, to dostałoby mu się od tego kretyna, mojego brata i potrzebuję twoich kazań, nie wiem, dlaczego, ale potrzebuję, więc...

\- Przecież nie palę. - Niall mruknął.

\- Tak, ale dajesz mi kazania, na temat tego, jakie to szkodliwe i mogę cię trochę podrażnić. - Harry zachichotał i był stuprocentowo pewien, że Niall przewrócił oczami.

\- Już się palę do wyjazdu.

\- W porządku, chyba pójdę się naćpać, bo Ni...

\- Harry! Będę jutro, więc wytrzymaj! - Niall zawołał i Harry zaśmiał się, widząc minę Liama. Był pewien, że Niall miał w tej chwili taką samą. - Poza tym, miałeś nie ćpać. To źle wpływa na twoją zdolność logicznego myślenia. I słyszałem, że zachowałeś się beznadziejnie i byłeś dupkiem dla Liama...

\- Zadzwonił do ciebie? O kurwa, nie wierzę! - Harry zawołał, przenosząc swój wzrok na Liama. - Czekaj, po co do ciebie dzwonił?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że do mnie dzwonił, tylko...

\- Po co, Niall? - Harry powtórzył, mrużąc oczy.

\- Po prostu był zmartwiony.

\- Jasne. - Harry prychnął. - Dobra, kończę, spakuj się, przywieź mi alkohol i... tak cóż, trzymaj za mnie kciuki, bo Liam chce rozmawiać, nie, żebym miał zamiar mu pozwolić...

\- Ha...

Harry rozłączył się, zanim Niall miał szansę powiedzieć coś więcej, schował telefon do kieszeni spodni i obrócił się całym ciałem w stronę Liama.

\- Możesz zacząć. - Powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Liam pokręcił głową i westchnął. - Chcę, żebyś zaczął chodzić do psychologa.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez cztery długie sekundy, zanim nie odpowiedział; - A ja chcę, żebyś się ode mnie odpierdolił.

\- Słownictwo, Harry. Aktualnie robię za twojego opiekuna i...

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, Liam. Nie nadajesz się do bycia ojcem ani teraz, ani nigdy. Jesteś tylko kolejną gwiazdeczką, liczącą na to, że to – Harry uniósł dłonie i pokazał przestrzeń dookoła nich. - będzie trwało już zawsze. Ale tak nie jest. Żyjesz w świecie, gdzie wszyscy są dla ciebie mili i cię szanują, i niestety, ale ja nie będę kolejną osobą z tego grona.

Liam brał głębokie wdechy i widać było, że jest zraniony i skrzywdzony jego słowami, ale Harry tak naprawdę miał to w dupie i patrzył na niego ze szczerą, nie ukrywaną nienawiścią.

\- Co ci zrobiłem? - wyszeptał, przełykając.

Harry zaśmiał się sucho, mierząc go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, zanim wstał i nie zaczął wychodzić, rzucając mu na odchodne; - Pomyśl.

†††

Jak się okazało (po wykonaniu telefonu do Nicka), Nick ma jeden ze swoich oddziałów w Londynie, więc Harry miał z lekka ułatwioną sprawę, ze zdobyciem dobrego towaru i wstrzyknięciem go sobie do żył.

I tak, wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie to, że musiał wrócić do tour busa, zanim Liam wezwie policję. I to także nie byłoby problemem, gdyby nie był jeszcze naćpany i jego źrenice byłyby normalnej wielkości.

Tak więc wiadomym było, że Liam zrobi mu aferę.

\- Harry, cholera jasna! - Liam krzyknął, wstając z kanapy i patrząc na szesnastolatka z oburzeniem, które wywołał jego stan.

\- O kurwa... teraz twój głos jest jeszcze bardziej piskliwy, niż zapamiętałem. - Harry zachichotał do siebie, przecierając twarz dłonią. - I jesteś jeszcze brzydszy.

\- Czy on jest naćpany? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, przechylając głowę w bok, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Zdecydowanie. - wtrącił Zayn, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry sam zaczął uśmiechać się jak wariat. Podobno tak jest, że ludzie nieświadomie powtarzają niektóre ruchy osób, które obserwują. - Ale wygląda na szczęśliwego.

Liam i Louis spojrzeli na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem i pokręcili głowami, ale nic nie powiedzieli, wiedząc, że mulat ma trochę racji.

\- Idź do łóżka, Harry. - Liam mruknął zrezygnowany.

\- Sam se idź do łóżka, nie będziesz mną rządził. - Harry prychnął, zagryzając wargę, kiedy przeniósł swój wzrok na Louisa. - O kurwa.

Louis spuścił wzrok pod jego gorącym spojrzeniem, którym skanował całe jego ciało. Dlaczego, do cholery, Lou wybrała sobie akurat ten dzień, żeby ubrać go w najciaśniejsze rurki na całej Ziemi? Czy ona robi mu na złość?

\- Aleś ty gorący...

Louis westchnął cicho, rumieniąc się.

\- Kurwa, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś gorący, ale teraz to już w ogóle... czy ty zmalałeś, czy to ja urosłem? Kurwa, taki malutki, seksowny gej... ja pierdole. - Harry mamrotał do siebie, marszcząc brwi, jakby próbował się skupić. - Dlaczego gnijesz w tym boybandzie z moim popierdolonym bratem? Mógłbyś być niezłą gwiazdą porno, wiesz...?

Louis podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego w szoku, zanim przeniósł swój wzrok na Liama, który, no cóż, wyglądał, jak zraniony szczeniaczek, i pomimo tego, że Louis nadal nie uważał, że zachowanie Liama było w porządku, to nie mógł znieść tego widoku.

\- Zamknij się, Harry. - warknął.

Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato, przechylając głowę i skanując jego zarumienioną od zawstydzenia i złości twarz. - No proszę, jaki władczy. To nie do mnie, kolego, ja bardziej dominuję, niżeli jestem zdominowany, ale dzięki.

\- Przestań. Idź spać, jutro odbędziemy długą rozmowę i ani myśl, wychodzić, bo wierz mi, że po twoim dzisiejszym wybryku, Paul i Jake będą pilnowali busa, a zwłaszcza drzwi. - Liam powiedział stanowczo, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - No już. Jesteś naćpany i nie zamierzamy przebywać z tobą w jednym pokoju, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie.

\- My? Zayn wygląda, jakby sam chciał trochę wolności. - brunet uniósł brwi, i prychnął. - Szczerze mówiąc, współczuję mu. Jesteście zbyt poważni, jak na gwiazdki popu. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie was, bo życie to zabawa, a wy bierzecie wszystko na poważnie. Żałosne. - wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki, wyciągając z niej paczkę papierosów i rzucił jednego Zaynowi, który odruchowo go złapał. - Prosto ze Szwecji, jeszcze nie próbowałem, ale podobno są niezłe, a skoro ty palisz i sądzę, że się na tym znasz, to prawdopodobnie to docenisz. - mruknął, posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiech i ruszył w stronę "sypialni". - I wyluzuj się trochę, jutro będą naprawdę długo zrzędzić... - zielonooki złapał się za serce i westchnął dramatycznie. - ...ehh, żegnaj wolności!

†††

Harry obudził się z naprawdę ciężkim przypadkiem środkowo-czaszkowego pulsowania, które odczuwa się przy skroniach, zwanego bólem głowy. Z jękiem otworzył swoje zaczerwienione oczy i podniósł się na tak zwanym (przez mieszkańców tego oto busa) łóżku, przeciągając się i chwytając za skronie, żeby choć trochę ustąpić bólowi.

To nie tak, że Harry nigdy nie miał kaca, ale bez jaj, ten towar musiał być naprawdę ostry, bo oprócz tego, że niczego nie pamiętał, to jeszcze do tego ten ból należał do grupy tych "uciążliwych", nie był aż tak okropny, żeby trafić do "poważnych", chociaż z drugiej strony nie był na tyle słaby, by trafić do "lekkich", czy "do zignorowania". Harry przeżył w swoim życiu chyba wszystkie rodzaje bólów głowy, od bólów, po pierwszych próbach picia alkoholu, poprzez bóle, po straceniu przytomności, przez zbyt dużą ilość alkoholu we krwi, aż do bóli spowodowanych ostrym ćpaniem, piciem, paleniem i oczywiście walkami, które ostatnio nie zdarzały się często, no bo, cóż, kto chciałby naskoczyć umięśnionemu i wkurwionemu punkowi, co? No właśnie.

Ponownie jęknął, kiedy do jego uszu doszły szmery, spowodowane najprawdopodobniej Liamem, Zaynem i Louisem, którzy robili śniadanie... albo przygotowywali przemowę, którą mu wygłoszą. Chociaż właściwie to będzie raczej pouczenie, potępienie, albo co najgorsze, wprowadzą mu jakieś zasady, których nie będzie stosował.

Wolałby już być w pieprzonym Domu Dziecka, niż tutaj, ze swoim pierdolniętym bratem i, jedynym plusem, albo plusami, był Niall, który miał przyjechać już dzisiaj, oraz Louis, będący takim słodkim.

Z westchnieniem, wyrażającym ból, wygramolił się spod ciepłej kołdry i zsunął się z łózka, wciągając na swoje okaleczone stopy grube, ciepłe skarpetki i przeciągnął się, próbując ignorować ból głowy, który z "kurewsko pulsującego", zamienił się w "kurewsko tępy". Sięgnął jeszcze do swojej torby, którą położył sobie w nogach i wciągnął na swoje nieokrzesane od snu loki, czarną, spraną beanie, którą jego matka – jeszcze za życia – chciała mu wyrzucić tyle razy, że nie zliczyłby tego na jednej dłoni, ale jego charakter i po części sentyment, nie pozwolił mu jej na to pozwolić, więc trzymał ją blisko siebie przez cały, pieprzony czas.

Przymknął powieki, przecierając dłońmi twarz, zanim w końcu wstał na nogi, chwiejąc się delikatnie i prawie zwymiotował, gdy ogarnęły go mdłości i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Albo ten towar był jeszcze mocniejszy, niż myślał przez minutą, albo był niesprawdzony, a u Nicka rzadko dochodziło do takich sytuacji, zazwyczaj sam wszystko sprawdzał i tak naprawdę dbał o swoich klientów, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie to brzmi.

Pewnie nikt nie uwierzyłby, gdyby Harry powiedział, że jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół (oprócz Nialla, który jest jego najlepsiejszym przyjacielem), jest jego diler. No bo jak diler może być w ogóle czyimś przyjacielem? Przecież oni nie mają sumienia, serca...

To nie była prawda. Dobra, może była, ale od każdej reguły musi być wyjątek i takim wyjątkiem był właśnie Nick. Nie był zwykłym dilerem, ścigającym klientów, którzy nie zapłacili na czas, o nie. On po prostu już dłużej z nimi nie "współpracował". Zostawiał ich, i nawet, jeżeli przychodzili z dwa razy większą ilością pieniędzy, niż byli dłużni, on był nieugięty. Jednak to nie to czyni z niego dobrego człowieka i przyjaciela, a to, że zanim sprzedaje komuś jego pierwszą działkę, upewnia się, że to na pewno jest to, czego dana osoba chce, bo po pierwszym razie może już nie być odwrotu. Nick jest osobą, która odmówi swojemu klientowi nawet dziesięć razy, zanim sprzeda mu działkę, bo chce być pewien, że to jest to. Nie chce przyczyniać się do śmierci tych ludzi. To oni wybierają tą ścieżkę, a on tylko upewnia się, że naprawdę ją wybierają i dba, by jego klienci mieli wszystko, co najlepsze. Oczywiście zdarzają się przypadki, że ktoś już więcej nie chce, chce się zmienić, ale Nick wtedy tylko się uśmiecha, klepie tą osobę po ramieniu i mówi "Dobry wybór", po czym pomaga im z tego wyjść, załatwiając im najlepsze ośrodki odwykowe i psychologów, którzy pomogą im z tego wyjść. I tak, on przyczynia się do ich załamania, ale również im pomaga. Daje im lekcje, nie wszyscy się z niej uczą, ale są niektórzy, którzy rozumieją to przesłanie. Większość klientów Nicka przychodzi do niego po pomoc i kiedy się o tym pomyśli, to okazuje się być prawdą.

Niestety Harry bierze, bo chce, a Nick choćby chciał naprowadzić go na dobrą drogę, to nie może, dopóki on sam nie będzie tego chciał.

Może to właśnie te rzeczy czynią z niego najlepszego dilera na świecie, ale możliwe również, że to tylko zdanie Harry'ego.

Harry zacisnął szczękę i odsłonił kotarę, która oddzielała "sypialnię" od "pokoju dziennego", mrużąc oczy, gdy oślepiło go jasne światło. Jęknął i wszedł w głąb "pokoju", zastanawiając się, czy to on sprawił, że nagle nastała cisza. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że tak, to musiał być on.

W gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że jest cicho, chyba nie wytrzymałby podniesionych głosów, szurania, czy innego, równie irytującego hałasu.

\- Harry, co ci, do cholery, mówiłem o ćpaniu?!

Harry jęknął, za dobrze znając ten irlandzki akcent. Cholera, co on tu robi tak wcześnie? Nie miał być po południu? Kurwa.

\- Niall, przymknij się... - warknął, sięgając dłońmi do skroni i zaczął je masować okrężnymi ruchami, po czym nie przestając ruszył w stronę kanapy, opadając na nią. - Co ty tu w ogóle robisz o tej porze, co? - Harry skrzywił się nieco, na dźwięk swojego głosu. Był jeszcze bardziej chrapliwy i grubszy niż zwykle.

\- Ja ci dam, przymknij się, ty nieodpowiedzialny dupku! Skąd ty do cholery miałeś tutaj prochy?!

Harry syknął, chwytając poduszkę i spróbował rzucić nią w twarz blondyna, która, jak zauważył, prawdopodobnie znajdowała się koło okna. - Zasłoń to okno!

Blondyn, warknął pod nosem, ale wykonał polecenie, bo był świadomy tego, że Harry będzie się zachowywał jeszcze gorzej, poza tym, nie chciał sprawiać mu bólu. Westchnął i chwycił ze stołu szklankę z wodą, oraz aspirynę, podchodząc w kilku krokach do swojego przyjaciela. Ukucnął przed nim, wręczając mu szklankę i tabletkę, po czym odgarnął mu spocone włosy z czoła.

\- Wypij, to poczujesz się lepiej. - powiedział cicho, nie chcąc sprawiać mu niepotrzebnego bólu. To nie tak, że już nie był na niego zły, bo był, ale nie mógł mu wpieprzyć, kiedy chłopak praktycznie zwijał się z bólu. - No dalej, Haz, poczujesz się lepiej.

Brunet mruknął coś pod nosem, ale wsadził sobie tabletkę do ust i popił ją wodą, od razu wlewając w siebie całą szklankę. - Co ty tu robisz? - wypalił, kiedy skończył, patrząc na irlandczyka zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Jest już piętnasta, Harry, przyjechałem dwie godziny temu. - Niall wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami. - Nadal muszę cię opieprzyć i mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz.

Harry jęknął głośno, opadając twarzą na kanapę. Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sięgając do jego pleców i przesunął po nich dłonią. - Powinieneś wziąć prysznic, drogi Haroldzie, jesteś cały spocony.

Harry ponownie jęknął, wciskając twarz w szparę w kanapie i burknął coś niezrozumiałego, kiedy Niall zaśmiał się głośno.

\- No dalej, jak będziesz ładnie pachnieć, to poczujesz się lepiej. - Niall zaświergotał przy jego uchu, łapiąc go w pasie. - No wstawaj, Harry, bo nie dostaniesz śniadania.

Zielonooki westchnął zrezygnowany i wstał, chwiejąc się lekko, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki, odprowadzony zmartwionym spojrzeniem Nialla, zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem Liama i zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Louisa, i Zayna. Nie, żeby w ogóle miał ochotę na śniadanie, ale prawdopodobnie eyeliner mu się rozmazał i cóż, pewnie wygląda jak wiedźma.

To będzie długi, męczący dzień.

†††

\- Harry, nadal musimy porozmawiać. - Niall westchnął, spoglądając na bruneta rozwalonego na kanapie.

Harry był już dawno po kąpieli i śniadaniu, a oni nadal nie porozmawiali, tylko tępo wpatrywali się w grający telewizor.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając się leniwie na swoim miejscu, tak, żeby mieć lepszy widok na swojego przyjaciela. - Mów, jeśli musisz...

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, kątem oka zerkając na Liama, który zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi. No cóż, przyzwyczai się do "nowego" Harry'ego... nie ma innego wyjścia, pomyślał, zbierając myśli.

\- Harry, nie możesz prowadzić tego samego trybu życia, co wcześniej. - Zaczął, patrząc na niego miękko. - Tak naprawdę Liam sprawuje opiekę nie tylko nad tobą, ale także nade mną i...

\- Z tą różnicą, że tobie się to podoba. - Harry prychnął.

\- Posłuchaj, Harry... Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz powody, żeby się tak zachowywać, ale proszę, opamiętaj się, bo kiedyś coś ci się stanie. Narkotyki to ni...

\- Niall. - Harry uciął, przymykając powieki. Był wykończony i może wcześniej tęsknił za kazaniami Nialla, ale teraz miał ich już dość. Naprawdę dość. - Daruj sobie, tylko strzępisz język. Nie powstrzymacie mnie, jeżeli będę chciał się upić, czy naćpać, a gadanie niczego nie da, więc...

\- Co się z tobą stało, Harry?

Harry przeniósł swój wzrok na Liama, który wyglądał nawet na bardziej wyczerpanego, niż on. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, czy coś, ale wory pod jego oczami i blada skóra były bardzo widoczne, i brunet domyślił się, że to prawdopodobnie skutek nie przespanej nocy. Prawie było mu go żal...

Prawie.

\- Nic. Dorosłem, tyle. - mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. Próbował wymyślić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale był naprawdę zmęczony i kijowo mu to szło, więc tylko uśmiechnął się do niego pogardliwie.

\- Masz szesnaście lat, pijesz, palisz, ćpasz i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co...

\- Zapomniałeś o tym, że mam naprawdę bogate życie seksualne. - Harry wtrącił, unosząc wymownie brew. - Bardzo bogate. - dodał, przeciągając "a".

Liam posłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie, a Niall wywrócił oczami i prychnął.

\- Puszczanie się na prawo i lewo, nie jest nazywane "życiem seksualnym", Harry. Puszczanie się, to puszczanie się, czyli dawanie dupy na prawo i lewo. - syknął irlandczyk, pochylając się w jego stronę z zaciśniętymi ustami.

\- Nie daję dupy na prawo i lewo, Niall. To inni dają dupy mi. A to różnica. - Harry poprawił, uśmiechając się do blondyna z wyższością. - Za to ty nadal jesteś prawiczkiem i twoje życie seksualne wynosi zero.

Niall zarumienił się i zacisnął dłonie na swoich kolanach, po czym spuścił wzrok, gdy Liam i Zayn przenieśli na niego lekko zdziwione spojrzenia, a Louis wpatrywał się w Harry'ego ze zmartwieniem i ciekawością, ewentualnie jeszcze z kropelką dezaprobaty.

\- Nie musisz mi tego wypominać, wiesz? - mruknął niebieskooki z westchnieniem.

I kim był Harry, żeby znieść widok małego, smutnego irlandczyka?

\- Przepraszam.

Liam, Zayn i nawet Louis otworzyli swoje usta, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Niall skinął głową, podnosząc wzrok na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Wiedziałem, że się złamiesz. - Zachichotał, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

\- Kretyn. - Harry westchnął, wywracając oczami. - Idiota.

\- Kochasz mnie, nie udawaj. - Niall zaśmiał się głośno, zagryzając wargę.

\- Wracając... - zaczął ponownie Liam, poprawiając się na swoim miejscu. - Masz szesnaście lat, Harry i robisz rzeczy, których nawet ja nie robię...

\- ...bo jesteś nudziarzem.

\- ...i ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało. Jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo się zmieniłeś, co? - Liam kontynuował, ignorując komentarz bruneta. - Myślałem, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, rodzice mówili, że...

\- Rodzice byli pieprzonymi kłamcami. - Harry warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Ukrywali przed tobą wiele, skoro nie powiedzieli ci, jak dużo problemów im sprawiałem. Byli pieprzonymi, plugawymi...

\- Dość! - Liam krzyknął, robiąc się czerwony ze złości. Jak Harry śmiał wygadywać takie rzeczy?! Jak śmiał bezcześcić imię ich rodziców, rodziny?! - W tej chwili zamilcz!

Harry uniósł brwi, prychając pod nosem, zanim pokręcił głową. - Chyba śnisz... Nie masz prawda mówić mi, co mam robić. Nie podoba ci się, jak mówię o tych idiotach? Okłamywali cię, braciszku. Byli zwykłymi wyrodnymi rodzicami, którzy...

\- Zamknij się, w tej chwili masz się zamknąć! - Liam wyrzucił ręce w górę, zaciskając szczękę. - To ty jesteś wyrodnym synem, mówiąc o nich takie rzeczy! Co ci zrobili, co cholery?! Nie zasłużyli sobie na te słowa, nie masz prawda tak o nich mówić! Dali ci życie, dom, ciepło, miłość...!

\- Miłość? Dom? Ciepło? - Harry prychnął. - Chyba nie do końca wiesz, co się działo pod twoją nieobecność, ale żadne z tych rzeczy nie miało miejsca. Możesz wierzyć sobie w to, że byli dobrymi ludźmi, ale nie byli. - powiedział chłodno, mierząc brata zimnym spojrzeniem. - Byli takimi samymi nieudacznikami, jak ty.

\- Harry. - Niall wstał, podchodząc do Harry'ego i chwytając go za ramię. - Wystarczy.

Brunet nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wpatrując się w swojego brata tak chłodnym spojrzeniem, że Louis dostał dreszczy, podczas, gdy Liam wybuchł płaczem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Harry zaśmiał się sucho i wywrócił oczami.

\- Harry. - Niall napomniał stanowczo. - Przestań, on to przeżywa.

\- Ciota. - Harry warknął, chcąc podejść do brata, ale uścisk blondyna na jego ramieniu mi na to nie pozwolił.

\- Harry, on nie jest gotowy. - Irlandczyk wyszeptał, obejmując swoimi długimi palcami nadgarstek chłopaka. - Chodź, pójdziemy się przejść. - mruknął, ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia z busa, podczas gdy Louis i Zayn rzucili się na Liama, obejmując go czule, jakby dopiero teraz obudzili się z transu, w który zapadli, podczas krzyków Harry'ego.

Co działo się w domu Payne'ów, kiedy oni spełniali swoje marzenia?

†††

Chłodne, wrześniowe powietrze owiewało gołe ramiona Nialla, tworząc na jego skórze gęsią skórkę i powodując u niego dreszcze. Blondyn zacisnął szczękę tak, aby zęby mu nie szczękały i owinął ramionami swoje ciało, podczas gdy Harry pokręcił na niego głową, ściągając z ramion swoją skórzaną kurtkę i narzucając ją na trzęsące się ramiona irlandczyka. Na szczęście Harry miał na sobie jeszcze sweter, więc nie było mu zimno, jednak co za różnica, i tak by tego nie poczuł.

Blondyn posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i objął go w pasie, przylegając do jego boku, kiedy szli przed siebie, od czasu do czasu napotykając jakiegoś ochroniarza. Harry zarzucił swoje ramię na ramiona blondyna i wziął głęboki oddech, czując nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdzieś w klatce piersiowej. Głodzie tytoniowy, witaj!

\- Muszę zapalić. - mruknął, sięgając wolną ręką do kieszeni swojej kurtki, ale nie zdążył chwycić paczki papierosów, bo Niall chwycił jego nadgarstek i pokręcił głową.

\- To niezdrowe, Hazz. - powiedział cicho, pocierając jego dłoń. - Będziesz czuł się lepiej, jeśli rzucisz, wierz mi.

\- Nie jestem uzależniony. - Harry stanął, patrząc na mniejszego chłopaka z dołu. - Niall, nie rób ze mnie kogoś, kto ma masę uzależnień. Palę, kiedy muszę się odstresować, to samo z resztą; alkohol, narkotyki... Przecież wiesz.

\- Wiem. - Niall skinął głową, - Ale to nadal szkodliwe, a ja nie chcę, żebyś umarł na raka płuc, wiesz?

Harry zachichotał cicho, czochrając jego włosy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy blondyn oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Musisz być trochę milszy, wiesz? To znaczy, wiem, że nie chcesz tu być i to rozumiem, ale spójrz, przyjechałem tu, żebyś nie musiał być sam...

\- I żebym nie robił głupot.

\- To też. - Niall zaśmiał się, trącając go łokciem w żebra. - Wracając. Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy, Harry. On naprawdę przeżywa ich śmierć. Mam świadomość tego, że ty ich tak bardzo nie kochałeś...

\- Nienawidziłem ich... nadal tak jest. - brunet powiedział z goryczą.

Niall pokiwał głową i westchnął. - Wiem, ale on nie wiedział, Harry. Nic nie wiedział, a ty... ty nie możesz obwiniać go za wszystko.

\- Bronisz go, bo go kochasz, Nialll. To żałosne, nie jesteś obiektywny. - Zielonooki prychnął, wywracając oczami.

\- Możliwe, ale przemyśl to, Harry. Może tym razem nam się poszczęści?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zaciągając się chłodnym powietrzem i ignorując głód tytoniowy, po czym spojrzał w dół na przyjaciela i skinął głową, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Może tym razem mu się poszczęści? Jasne, na pewno mu się, kurwa, poszczęści.

†††

Harry westchnął ponownie, kiedy Niall ponownie podskoczył w miejscu, uśmiechając się jak idiota. Blondyn od rana czekał, aż zaczną się próby One Direction i Harry naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego, do cholery tak jest. Ich próby są po pierwsze – bardziej zabawne, po drugie – dokładne, a po trzecie – z większą ilością osób, poza tym, ich piosenki nawet nie są pisane przez nich... no dobra, może skleją coś... z jedną piosenkę na płytę? Żenada.

Harry zaczynał myśleć, że Niallowi odbija na tym punkcie tylko dlatego, że oni mają profesjonalny sprzęt, wart kupę kasy, co tak naprawdę nie znaczy, że jest lepszy. Harry był zadowolony ze swojego sprzętu i cholera, dlaczego ten głupi blondyn musi go aż tak irytować? Oni są beznadziejni, co on w nich widzi?

Jedynym plusem dzisiejszego dnia, było to, że Liam nie odzywał się do niego ani słowem, unikając go i Harry był naprawdę cholernie zadowolony, ze jak na razie ma wolną rękę, więc cóż, musiał w końcu wykorzystać te wolność, bo nie wiadomo, jak długo ona potrwa.

\- Muszę do kibla. - Mruknął do Nialla, wywracając oczami, kiedy blondyn pokiwał nieprzytomnie głową, wpatrzony w Liama, jęczącego do mikrofonu. No bez jaj, to się śpiewaniem nie nazywało. Zdecydowanie.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali, która znajdowała się pod sceną, a następnie ruszył prosto przez korytarz, do wyjścia z budynku. Niestety, przy wyjściu stał ten kurewski ochroniarz, jak mu tam... Poul? Paul?

Warknął pod nosem i spróbował przejść obok niego, udając, że go nie widzi, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał go, unosząc brew. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Przynieść z busa sweter dla Nialla, bo ten kretyn jest zbyt wpatrzony w mojego pieprzonego brata, żeby samemu się ruszyć, a nie bardzo chcesz niańczyć chorego irlandczyka, wierz mi. - prychnął, zaciskając usta i mrużąc oczy.

Paul westchnął ciężko, ale przepuścił go w drzwiach i Harry przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, oddalając się za budynek, w miejsce, gdzie było pusto, po czym oparł się o ścianę i sięgnął do kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i tupnął nogą ze zniecierpliwieniem, kiedy w jego głowie pojawił się głos Nialla, mówiący, że palenie szkodzi, czy coś w tym stylu.

Nie było zimno, czy coś, ale przecież nie będzie chodził w krótkim rękawku. Jeszcze czego, żeby się dowiedzieli wszystkiego? Jego ramiona są pierwszym krokiem do ujawnienia wszystkiego, a on nie może pozwolić, by to się wydało. Po prostu nie.

Osunął się na ziemię, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i oparł na nich dłonie, odpalając jednego papierosa, po czym zaciągnął się i odetchnął z ulgą, wypuszczając dym spomiędzy warg. Przymknął powieki i oparł głowę o ścianę, rozkoszując się paleniem w gardle.

Słońce ogrzewało jego z lekka bladą twarz (nadal w jego organizmie były resztki tego gówna, ale już powiadomił Nicka i mężczyzna przeprosił, oraz zadbał o to, żeby wyrzucić z pracy osobę odpowiedzialną za tę dostawę) i Harry naprawdę pierwszy raz cieszył się, że Niall lubi One Direction. Ma spokój, ciszę, wolność... Żyć, nie umierać.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, kiedy ktoś zasłonił mu słońce i spojrzał w górę, wzdychając z ulgą, że to nie Liam, ani Nial, ani nawet Louis.

Zayn pokręcił głową i wywrócił oczami, siadając obok Harry'ego i wyjął z kieszeni papierosa, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego, żeby odpalić go od jego.

\- Wiesz, że Liam zrobi aferę, jak się dowie, że znowu paliłeś? - zapytał, zaciągając się dymem i spoglądając na bruneta spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- To mu nie mów. - Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami, robiąc kółka z wydychanego dymu.

\- Nie zamierzam. - Mulat wymamrotał i wzruszył ramionami, widząc uniesione brwi Harry'ego. - Jesteśmy rodziną, Harry. Może tego nie czujesz, ale tak jest. Ja, Liam i Louis jesteśmy nierozłączni, wiesz? I nasze rodziny traktują się jak jedna wielka rodzina, co równa się z tym, że ta żałoba obejmuje nas wszystkich, Harry. I jesteś dla mnie bratem tak samo, jak Louis, czy Liam. Po prostu tak jest. Okej, ostatnio nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko i to nie tak, że tego nie zauważyłem, ale Harry, przecież kiedyś wszyscy byliśmy blisko, prawda? Może już tak nie jest, ale teraz jesteśmy na siebie zdani. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie lubisz Liama, ale nie mam prawa być o to zły. Jestem pewien, że masz swoje powody. Liam jest czasami egoistyczny, głupi i irytujący, wiem to. Sam często się na niego wkurzam. Ale tak naprawdę to nie tylko on sprawuje nad tobą i Niallem tą całą "opiekę"... ja i Louis też jesteśmy za was odpowiedzialni. Jesteśmy w tym wszystkim razem.

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie i ponownie zaciągnął się dymem papierosowym. - Ja tam nie odbywam żałoby... - mruknął cicho.

\- Takie mądrości z twoich ust, Zaynie?

Harry i Zayn podnieśli swoje głowy, spoglądając na Louisa z dołu. Mulat wywrócił oczami i wystawił szatynowi język, natomiast Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, próbując schować jakoś swojego papierosa.

\- Widziałem tego papierosa, Hazza. - Louis zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Nieładnie.

Harry uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Louis miał naprawdę ładny uśmiech. Taki ciepły i miły. Po prostu sprawiał, że chciało mu się zaufać, nie, żeby Harry miał zamiar to zrobić. Wzruszył ramionami i przyłożył papierosa do ust, po raz kolejny się zaciągając.

\- Wiesz, że to niez...

\- Boże, wiem, że to niezdrowe, Niall powtarza mi to cały czas. - Harry wywrócił oczami zirytowany, kiedy Louis usiadł po jego drugiej stronie. - Nie musisz tego mówić.

\- Właściwie... - zaczął szatyn z delikatnym chichotem. - ...chciałem powiedzieć, że to niezbyt dobrze siedzieć na zimnym betonie, ale palenie też nie jest dobre.

Zielonooki tylko westchnął, gasząc nieskończonego papierosa i wyrzucił go, wdychając świeże powietrze.

\- No co? - zapytał, kiedy Louis i Zayn posłali mu zdziwione spojrzenia, unosząc brwi. - Odechciało mi się.

Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się do niego, a Zayn dokończył papierosa w ciszy, po czym wstał. - Dobra, lepiej tam wrócę i wam radzę zrobić to samo, bo Liam się wkurzy... chociaż ty, Harry, posiedź jeszcze chwilę i niech ten dym papierosowy się wywietrzy z twoich ubrań, bo pewnie nim cuchniesz.

\- Zaraz wrócimy, Zi. - Louis skinął głową i odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego, kiedy mulat odszedł z zasięgu ich wzroku. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, mrugając kilkakrotnie. - Erm, dobrze, tak sądzę.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, opierając głowę o ścianę budynku i spojrzał przed siebie. - Od przyszłego tygodnia ty i Niall zaczynacie prywatne lekcje. Do końca miesiąca zostajemy tutaj, w Ameryce, co prawda będziemy się przemieszczać, ale nie będzie to zbytnio uciążliwe, naprawdę. Wracając, w przyszłym miesiącu wracamy do Europy, do Londynu i będziemy mieli tydzień przerwy, a potem jedziemy dalej...

\- Mówisz mi to, ponieważ ten idiota boi się na mnie spojrzeć, a już w ogóle odezwać?

Louis westchnął ciężko, obracając głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego zmartwiony. - Mówię ci to, ponieważ nie chcę, żebyś obrażał go po raz kolejny, bo on tego nie zniesie.

Zielonooki prychnął, wywracając oczami i strzyknął palcami, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis się skrzywił.

\- On nadal nie przeszedł żałoby do końca, Harry. On cie potrzebuje, jesteś jego jedyną rodziną. Prawdziwą rodziną.

\- On nie jest moją rodziną.

\- Har...

\- Nie. Po prostu sobie daruj. - Harry uciął, mrużąc na niego oczy. - Albo zmienisz temat, albo możesz już sobie iść.

Szatyn przez chwilę patrzył na niego w skupieniu, po czym skinął głową, uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Masz ochotę na kakao, czy może jesteś na to zbyt dorosły?

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Kakao jest okej.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, podając Harry'emu dłoń, którą ten po chwili wahania przyjął.

†††

Głośny śmiech rozbrzmiewał po korytarzu, kiedy Louis i Harry szli przez niego, kierując się na salę, gdzie odbywały się próby z kubkami wypełnionymi słodką, brązową cieczą. Harry uznał, że może Louis nie jest tak idiotyczny, jak osoba, z którą się zadaje. W gruncie rzeczy szatyn był zabawny, śliczny i naprawdę uroczy. Chociaż może to dlatego, że był tak inny od ludzi, z którymi prowadzał się Harry? Był niski, uśmiechnięty i miał delikatne rysy twarzy. Szczerze mówiąc Harry zawsze trochę bardziej go lubił. Louis po prostu taki był. Nie dało się go nie lubić, chociaż potrafił też krzyknąć i Harry'ego to kręciło. Lubił chłopców z pazurem, ale naprawdę podobała mu się delikatna i naturalna uroda, tak inna od tej, którą sam posiadał.

\- Ominąłem przez ciebie próbę, Harry! - Louis zachichotał, pstrykając Harry'ego w ramię.

\- Ja? To ty tak naprawdę wyciągnąłeś mnie na kakao! - brunet uniósł brew, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ale mnie zagadałeś!

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i zagryzł wargę, obserwując Louisa, kiedy ten zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej i próbował udowodnić Harry'emu, że to jego wina. Szli tak jeszcze trochę dopijając swoje napoje i wyrzucając papierowe kubeczki do jednego ze śmietników, aż w końcu Harry przycisnął Louisa do ściany, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i spoglądając na niego z dołu. I tak długo wytrzymał, słuchając jego głosu i przyglądając mu się.

Szatyn zarumienił się, natychmiast zaprzestając mówić i zagryzł wargę, biorąc drżący oddech. - C-Co rob-bisz? - wyszeptał, przyciskając swoje plecy bardziej do ściany, a dłońmi szukając na ścianie czegoś, czego mógłby się uchwycić.

Harry tylko odetchnął, schylając się jeszcze trochę i owiewając swoim oddechem twarz Louisa. Był taki śliczny z czerwonymi policzkami, wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami i rozchylonymi wargami. Cholera, Liam będzie wkurwiony, kiedy się dowie.

\- Harry. - powiedział słabo Louis, kiedy twarz bruneta znajdowała się już tylko kilka centymetrów od jego.

\- Wiesz, co robię. - Harry mruknął cicho, nachylając się i przejeżdżając nosem po policzku niebieskookiego chłopca. Louis zadrżał i wypuścił drżący oddech, po czym przełknął, a Harry uśmiechnął się, delikatnie wodząc nosem przez jego szczękę, aż po obojczyk i wetknął twarz w jego szyję, zaciągając się jego słodkim zapachem.

\- Nie, Harry.

Brunet westchnął cicho, odsuwając się od jego szyi i ponownie przejechał nosem po jego policzku, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Chcesz tego.

Louis zadrżał, odwracając wzrok i przełknął, zamykając oczy. - J-ja...

\- Ciii... - Harry wyszeptał, przyciskając usta do jego policzka tak delikatnie, że szatyn ledwie to poczuł, po czym przesunął je na jego szczękę. Był taki delikatny, taki drobny.

To nie tak, że Harry chciał całować się z każdym facetem, który był przystojny, on po prostu był zadłużony w Louisie od momentu, w którym Liam mu go przedstawił te pieprzone trzy lata temu, ale wtedy to były za wysokie progi, teraz nie są. Teraz to on może decydować o tym, czy skosztuje tego owocu, czy nie.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i złożył na brodzie chłopaka delikatny pocałunek, po czym odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. - Mogę poczekać... - wyszeptał, po czym posyłając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, odszedł nie oglądając się za siebie i nie widząc, jak Louis osuwa się na ziemię, patrząc za nim zawiedziony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Cóż, więc oto część 2, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co więcej napisać.... komentarze mile widziane? :)

O ile odwracanie wzroku przez Liama na widok Harry'ego było żałosne, to odwracanie wzroku przez Louisa i wściekłe rumieńce na jego twarzy Harry uważał za cholernie zabawne i urocze. Za każdym razem od trzech pieprzonych dni, Louis zagryzał wargę i spuszczał wzrok, kiedy Harry pojawiał się w jego zasięgu, co, no cóż, zdarzało się dość często, zważywszy na to, że po pierwsze, mieszkali razem w busie, po drugie, Harry chodził z Niallem na próby One Direction i jedli razem posiłki (niestety z Liamem także widział się często, ale to było warte poświęcenia).

Jedyne, co martwiło Harry'ego, to występ, który organizował swojej szkole, a do której już nie uczęszczał. On i Niall przygotowywali całe przedstawienie, a raczej musical. Może i w szkole większość ludzi się go bało, ale było też kółko teatralne, które go uwielbiało. Możliwe, że to dlatego, że on po prostu jest w swoim żywiole, kiedy jest na scenie. Harry był bardzo utalentowany i wiedział to chyba każdy nauczyciel w jego szkole. To nie tak, że on zawsze miał złe oceny, on po prostu miał dość tego, że nikt nie doceniał jego szóstek i piątek. Nikogo nie obchodziły jego osiągnięcia, liczył się tylko Liam i jego sława. Dlatego też odpuścił. No dobra, to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego się zmienił, ale jednak przyczynił się do jego obecnego stanu.

Właściwie to on napisał scenariusz i napisał piosenki, okej, Niall pomagał. Właściwie ich wspólne piosenki były świetne, ale nie mógł napisać duetów sam, prawda? Poza tym, skoro będzie śpiewał je z Niallem, to musiał ustalać z nim szczegóły, w końcu mają główne role. Sama historia będzie dramatem, ale będzie miała szczęśliwe zakończenie, bo Niall uznał, że nie mogą zostawiać tego w tak okrutnym momencie, a Harry, no cóż, zgodził się, bo sam chciałby mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie i będzie mógł się wczuć.

Jedynie na scenie czuje się szczęśliwy, a teraz Liam odebrał mu jeszcze to.

\- Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, o co chodzi z Louisem rumieniącym się na twój widok?

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przenosząc swój wzrok na Nialla i uniósł brwi rozbawiony, na widok jego zmarszczonego czoła i dłoni podpartych na biodrach.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Niall. - zachichotał, wzruszając ramionami.

Blondyn uniósł brew, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, po czym westchnął, kręcąc głową i Harry wiedział, że on już tworzy domysły w tej swojej małej, irlandzkiej główce. Nie mylił się.

\- Coś ty mu zrobił? Harry, Boże, przespałeś się z nim?

Harry czknął, otwierając szerzej oczy w szoku. - Niby jak? Przecież prawie przez cały czas jesteś ze mną i nie, żeby coś, chętnie zrobię sobie z tobą trójkącik, ale...

\- Idiota.

Uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy zielonookiego chłopaka i blondyn nie mógł się powstrzymać, jego uśmiech był tak bardzo zaraźliwy, że na jego twarzy również takowy się pojawił. Niall pomyślał, że to prawdopodobnie przez te dołeczki.

Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym usiedli na podwyższeniu, które miało robić za scenę w czasie prób. Było dosyć wysokie, więc ich nogi prawie zwisały. Prawie, bo nogi Harry'ego były naprawdę długie, i to musiałoby mieś jeszcze kilka dobrych centymetrów, żeby jego stopy luźno zwisały, ale jednak było dosyć wysokie, prawie jak scena. Przyglądali się ludziom, którzy ciężko pracowali, aby wszystko podczas koncertu wypadło znakomicie, Harry zawsze cenił techników.

\- Więc, co z musicalem? Wiesz, że nie możemy teraz odpuścić, Harry? To jest nasza szansa, może uda nam się dostać do...

\- Już nie chodzimy do tej szkoły, Niall. - Harry uciął, nie patrząc na blondyna. Nie chciał zaczynać tego tematu, jeszcze o tym nie myślał tak, jak powinien. Wiedział, że muszą to zrobić, bo to może być jedyny krok ku wolności, ale też miał świadomość tego, że bez podpisu Liama, nie pojedzie do żadnej szkoły, a to łączyło się z tym, że Liam się dowie, a to, będzie powodem pytań. Ciągnących się pytań, na które Harry nie chciał odpowiadać.

\- Pani Mona dzwoniła i pytała, jak się czujesz... - Niall zaczął ponownie cichym głosem, opierając głowę na ramieniu bruneta, tak na wypadek, gdyby się zdenerwował. Blondyn wiedział, jak uspokoić Harry'ego, jak go pocieszyć, udobruchać... po prostu go znał. Znał go tak, jak powinien znać go Liam. - Powiedziałem jej, że wszystko okej, że zaczynasz się przyzwyczajać do otoczenia... Powiedziała, że nie możemy się poddać ze względu na odległość. To, że nasi artyści nie są z nami, nie znaczy, że nie będą ćwiczyć... Powiedziała, że nadal ćwiczą i to nawet ciężej... chcą ci zaimponować, kiedy ponownie się zobaczymy.

\- Są świetni, nie muszą mi imponować. - Harry prychnął. - Poza tym, to nie ma znaczenia, nie sądzę, że się spotkamy.

\- Właściwie... - Niall powiedział wysokim głosem, ale uciął, kiedy Harry spojrzał na jego twarz z dołu, z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.

\- Coś ty do cholery zrobił, Niall? - warknął, odsuwając się od niego.

\- No cóż, erm... - Irlandczyk mruknął niepewnie. - Poprosiłem Liama, żeby nasi artyści wpadali na próby, kiedy będziemy blisko? - dokończył wysokim głosem, wymuszając uśmiech, kiedy zauważył, jak Harry zaciska dłonie w pięści.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś?! - prawie wrzasnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę pracowników budynku.

Jak Niall mógł być taki głupi? Jak mógł w ogóle mówić Liamowi o artystach, przecież to wiązało się z tym, że powiedział mu, co będą robić.

\- Harry, ja nie...

Harry nawet nie chciał go już słuchać, warknął na niego jeszcze raz i odszedł, potrącając Liama w przejściu, kiedy wychodził z sali, odprowadzony smutnym spojrzeniem Nialla i zdziwionymi spojrzeniami Liama, Zayn i Louisa, chociaż ten ostatni ruszył za nim, doganiając go i łapiąc za ramię.

Brunet odwrócił się, żeby nakrzyczeć na Nialla, jednak kiedy zobaczył, że to nie on go zatrzymał, odetchnął, próbując się uspokoić i zaczął tupać nogą.

Louis przez chwilę skanował jego twarz zmartwionym wzrokiem, po czym bez wahania chwycił jego dłoń, pocierając ją i pociągnął go do wyjścia z budynku.

†††

\- Możesz mi, do cholery, powiedzieć, gdzie mnie ciągniesz? - Harry zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie było ani śladu złości, bo ta wyparowała, gdy tylko Louis chwycił jego dłoń.

Byli jakimś parku, czy czymś w tym stylu, dookoła było pełno drzew i kilka ławek oraz zawiłe dróżki i Harry nigdy nie widział takiego parku. Właściwie to Harry nigdy nie chodził do parku, bo sądził, ze zawsze jest tam pełno ludzi z psami i dziećmi, ale ten park był pusty i cichy i, no cóż, uspokajał go, jednak nie tak bardzo, jak obecność Louisa obok.

Szatyn nie odezwał się, tylko pociągnął go na jedną z ładnie rzeźbionych, drewnianych ławek. Spojrzał na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem i potarł wnętrze jego dłoni. - Lubię to miejsce, wiesz? Jest zawsze cicho, nie ma krzyczących fanów, ani głupich ochroniarzy, łażących za tobą krok, w krok.

Harry skinął głową, skanując wzrokiem jego twarz. Nadal był pod wrażeniem tego, jak delikatne były rysy jego twarzy, chociaż miał mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i zarost, który jednak dzisiejszego dnia był zgolony. Harry mógł przysiąc, że jego wąskie, różowe usta są delikatne i miękkie, a włosy gładkie i pachnące. Chciał móc być tak blisko niego, by móc policzyć maleńkie, pojedyncze piegi na jego twarzy, by móc skosztować jego skóry językiem, by sprawić, że z jego ust będzie wydobywać się ciche łkanie i westchnienia jego imienia.

\- Piękne.

Louis skinął głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Tak, to miejsce jest piękne.

Harry zachichotał. - Właściwie, to mówiłem o twoich oczach, ale tak, to miejsce też jest okej.

\- Och. - Szatyn otworzył usta i zarumienił się wściekle, po czym odwrócił wzrok. - Um, dzięki.

Brunet tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i przymknął powieki, nadstawiając twarz w stronę słońca. Było ciepło, naprawdę ciepło, ale Harry i tak miał na sobie swoją skórzaną kurtkę. Zawsze ją nosił. Miała ćwieki, zamki i trochę łańcucha, była starta i taka... jego. Odzwierciedlała jego przeżycia. Była tak samo zniszczona i obdarta z wszelkich większych uczuć. To znaczy tak, Harry potrafił kochać, ale bądźmy szczerzy, była tylko jedna osoba, którą kochał, i nie, tą osobą nie był jego brat, a Niall. Blondyn był przy nim w najciemniejszych i najgorszych momentach jego życia. W momentach, kiedy jego rodzina go zawiodła i nie pomogła mu. Co nie zmieniało faktu, ze był na niego wkurwiony.

Ta kurtka była jego częścią, nie rozstawał się z nią na dłuższą metę. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie zbyt lubił bluzki, czy koszule z długim rękawem, a potrzebował czegoś, co zakryłoby jego ramiona.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz?

Harry obrócił głowę w stronę Louisa i przyglądał mu się z koncentracją.

\- A dlaczego ty jeszcze nie powiedziałeś chłopakom, że jesteś gejem? - zapytał.

Szatyn wyglądał na zbitego z tropu i Harry przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, bo naprawdę nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na takie pytania, nawet, jeśli zostały zadane przez jego zauroczenie. Po chwili jednak Louis zarumienił się, jakby dopiero dotarł do niego sens pytania.

\- J-Ja, erm... t-to n-nie...

\- Wstydzisz się tego? - zapytał prosto Harry, odwracając się do niego całym ciałem tak, że jego kolano dotykało uda szatyna.

\- N-Nie, po p-prostu...

\- Byłeś kiedyś z chłopakiem?

Rumieniec na policzkach Louisa zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się na jego szyję i uszy, i Harry po prostu cieszył się, że tak łatwo jest zmienić temat przy Louisie.

\- N-Nie...

Harry uniósł brwi, zagryzając wargę. - Nawet się nie całowałeś?

\- Cóż, ja... chyba w klubie, ale nie pamiętam? - mruknął, odwracając wzrok i Harry zauważył, że chłopak poczuł się trochę pewniej, kiedy położył dłoń na jego kolanie i potarł delikatnie. - Chłopcy kiedyś mi mówili, że się ostro zabawiłem i ja...

\- Jesteś zdezorientowany. - Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco, bo tak, rozumiał to. Sam przez to przechodził. Był zdezorientowany i czuł się taki mały i podatny na zranienie. Ale później zrozumiał, że to, że woli patrzeć na tyłki chłopaków, a nie na tyłki dziewczyn, nie jest niczym złym. Pogodził się ze stanem rzeczy i Louis także powinien to zrobić. Jednak prawda jest taka, że nie każdemu to zajmuje tak mało czasu, jak Harry'emu.

Szatyn pokiwał głową i westchnął cicho. - Tak.

Brunet uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ściskając jego kolano i ciepło rozlało się w jego podbrzuszu, kiedy Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, a wesołe iskierki rozjaśniły jego oczy.

\- W porządku, chyba powinniśmy wrócić. - szatyn oznajmił po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w Harry'ego. Wstał i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, czekając aż ten ją przyjmie i pomógł mu wstać, po czym pociągnął go do wyjścia z parku, nie puszczając jego dłoni. Harry splątał ich palce i zaśmiał się w duchu, kiedy uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się.

Tak, cóż, zawsze może pomóc Louisowi, prawda?

†††

Cóż, Harry spodziewał się, że Liam będzie zły, czy coś, bo w końcu nikomu nie powiedzieli gdzie i po co idą, a do tego nie było ich dłużej, niż dwie godziny. Bo przecież nie mógł odmówić Louisowi lodów, prawda? Jego wielkie, błyszczące, błękitne oczy i wydęta warga to było po prostu za dużo. Ale Liam nie był zły.

On był wściekły.

\- Jak mogłeś go zabrać do parku?! Co, jeśli fani by was zauważyli, co wtedy?! Otoczyliby was i, bądźmy szczerzy, poznaliby Harry'ego! - krzyczał Liam, wymachując rękoma na wszystkie strony. Był czerwony, niczym dorodny pomidor i Harry miał ochotę się śmiać (co właściwie robił od dłuższego czasu), bo właściwie to wyglądał, jak taki pomidor. Jednak ostatnie zdanie wkurzyło, nie tylko jego, ale także Louisa.

\- I co?! Wstydzisz się go, do cholery, Liam?! A później się, kurwa, dziwisz, że cię nienawidzi! - Louis odpyskował, stając przed Harrym i broniąc go, jak prawdziwa matka broni swoje dziecko. Harry uniósł brwi, bo nie, naprawdę nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu po tym małym chłopcu. - Jak możesz się tak zachowywać?! To jest twój brat, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie chciał go tutaj!

\- On sam nie chce tu być! - Liam warknął, mrużąc oczy na Louisa.

\- A zastanowiłeś się chociaż, dlaczego?! Bo jesteś takim...! - uciął, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię.

\- Czym?! No dawaj! - Liam krzyknął, łapiąc za koszulkę Louisa i w tym momencie było po wszystkim. Harry ruszył w ich stronę i popchnął Liama tak mocno, że ten upadł na podłogę, łapiąc powietrze, kiedy jego plecy mocno zderzyły się z podłogą.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, chciał podejść do niego i go uderzyć, ale wtedy drobne dłonie nalazły się na jego ramionach, ściskając je i te same dłonie pociągnęły go do tyłu. - Spokojnie, Harry, on nic by mi nie zrobił.

Brunet westchnął i spojrzał na Louisa, biorąc głębokie wdechy, po czym skinął głową. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, obejmując jedną dłonią jego biceps i odwrócił się w stronę Liama, żeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Cóż, w końcu był jego przyjacielem i nie chciał, żeby stała mu się krzywda nawet, jeśli był kutasem.

\- Li? Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał, puszczając Harry'ego i podchodząc do leżącego na ziemi szatyna. - Czy coś cię boli?

Liam spojrzał na niego, mrugając kilkakrotnie i jęknął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym przyjął dłoń Louisa, kiedy ten był wystarczająco blisko i mu ją podał. Podniósł się z podłogi i jęknął, chwytając się za plecy, kiedy już stał.

\- Jezu, wszystko dobrze? Liam, może powinniśmy pojechać do szpitala? - szatyn chwycił Liama za ramię, lustrując jego wykrzywioną w bólu twarz.

\- Nie. - szatyn jęknął. - Zaraz przejdzie, jest okej. Należało mi się.

I tak, Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jednak objął go w pasie, pomagając mu dojść do podwyższenia, robiącego za scenę na próbach i posadził go tam, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. Cholera, mają dzisiaj kolejny koncert, a Liam nie może nawet sam chodzić.

Louis obejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, jak Harry przypatruje mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i westchnął, wyciągając do niego jedną dłoń. Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby otrząsając się ze swoich myśli i podszedł do szatyna, ujmując jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Nie musiałeś używać przemocy. - Louis mruknął, pocierając kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. - Liam by mnie nie skrzywdził, Harry.

Brunet skinął głową, zagryzając wargę i warknął cicho, kiedy Liam się odezwał.

\- Czekaj, co wy w ogóle razem robicie?

\- Po prostu zabrałem go do parku, żeby zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza. To nic takiego, uważałem, żeby nie było fanów. - Louis odpowiedział, spoglądając na niego. - Porozmawialiśmy, nic więcej.

\- Mogłeś chociaż wysłać sms-a... - szatyn westchnął i spróbował się przeciągnąć, jednak zrezygnował z tego, kiedy ból z kręgosłupa rozprzestrzenił się na całe jego ciało.

\- On jest dorosły i nie musi cię o wszystkim informować. - warknął, mierząc Liama pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Louis uścisnął mocniej jego dłoń i pokręcił głową.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś, a to ja jestem twoim prawnym opiekunem i muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. - Liam syknął, zaciskając usta. Louis westchnął i pokręcił głową, kiedy Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a raczej jedną, bo druga trzymała jego dłoń, lecz i tak poczuł ten nacisk na nią.

\- Przestańcie. - Louis mruknął, delikatnie odsuwając Harry'ego do tyłu. - Tak naprawdę to wasz konflikt wszystko psuje. Liam, powinieneś w końcu trochę mu odpuścić, jeśli chcesz, żeby było dobrze. Tak, Harry dzisiaj użył wobec ciebie przemocy, ale zrobił to w mojej obronie, więc nie możesz być na niego zły, jednakże, nie powinien reagować w taki sposób. A teraz proszę przestańcie i zajmijmy się twoimi plecami, Li.

Harry westchnął cicho, ale posłusznie odsunął się, stając obok Louisa.

Louis zajął się Liamem, pytając, gdzie go boli i zawołał Paula, prosząc go, by przyniósł jakąś maść na stłuczenia, co mężczyzna zrobił i po dwudziestu minutach, szatyn smarował plecy Liama, a Harry parzył na niego wściekły. Bo, helloł, on mógł zrobić to sam, a nie się nim wysługiwać. Aż tak go na pewno nie bolało.

\- Harry!

Brunet podniósł wzrok i warknął pod nosem, widząc Nialla i Zayna zbliżających się w ich stronę. Nie miał nic do mulata, ale ten irlandzki przygłup go dzisiaj porządnie wkurwił, więc...

\- Harry, ja naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam. - Blondyn powiedział, kiedy tylko znajdował się metr od Harry'ego. - Nic nie powiedziałem, ja tylko poprosiłem...

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosił. - Harry mruknął chłodno, wywracając oczami, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł zaciekawiony wzrok Louisa.

\- Harry, po prostu nie chcę zmarnować naszej szansy, okej? - Niall przełknął, patrząc na bruneta niepewnie. - Nie możesz być na mnie o to zły.

\- Założymy się? - zielonooki prychnął, unosząc brew.

\- Szansy na co?

Harry przeniósł swój wzrok na Liama, który marszczył brwi w dezorientacji.

\- Nie twój zasrany interes, plecki już nie bolą? - zapytał, zaciskając zęby i zmrużył na niego oczy. - Może ci poprawię?

\- Harry. - Louis i Niall powiedzieli równocześnie, a ich głosy było ostrzegawcze.

\- Czekaj, czy ty go uderzyłeś? - Irlandczyk, zamrugał kilkakrotnie, podchodząc bliżej do Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, mierząc przyjaciela beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Harry, do cholery! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się do tego posunąłeś! - blondyn wrzasnął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. - To ja go poprosiłem, do tego nic mu nie powiedziałem!

\- Poprosiłeś, o co? - Louis wtrącił z zaciekawieniem.

\- Och, nie oberwało mu się za to, jeśli to cię pocieszy. - Harry uśmiechnął się do irlandczyka ironicznie.

\- Więc co było tego powodem?! Obraził twoje ego, też cię uderzył, czy może po prostu za głośno oddychał?!

Harry patrzył na Nialla tak beznamiętnie, że to wkurzało blondyna jeszcze bardziej. Patrzył mu w oczy i Niall nie widział w nich ani krzty skruchy.

\- No dalej! Powiedz mi, co takiego ci zrobił! - krzyknął, popychając palcem klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

\- Niall, uspokój się. - Louis powiedział, odsuwając się od Liama i opuszczając jego koszulkę w dół. - Ha...

\- Daj mu się wykrzyczeć, Louis. - Harry powiedział, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego to zrobiłeś! - Niall warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Louis westchnął i zeskoczył z podwyższenia, stając obok Harry'ego i chwytając jego biceps. - Nia...

Niall spojrzał na dłoń Louisa i ponownie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Zrobiłeś to dla niego, naprawdę? Są przyjaciółmi, co Liam mógłby mu zrobić?! - mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Słuchaj... twój wspaniały przyjaciel – Liam, wstydzi się mnie, a Louis stanął w mojej obronie. - Harry zaczął, widząc, że emocje Nialla już trochę opadły. - Zaczęli się kłócić i Liam posunął się za daleko, a ja nie będę stał bezczynnie, kiedy on...

\- Jak widzę, Louisowi nic nie jest, ale za to Liam jest tym pokrzywdzonym...

\- Niall. - Harry warknął. - Mam w dupie twoje uczucia do niego, rozumiesz?! Nie będę tolerował jego zachowania. Nie prosiłem go, żeby się mną zajmował, sam się w to pchał. Jeśli uderzyłby Louisa skończyłby z siną twarzą, więc lepiej ciesz się, że tego nie zrobił.

Niall otworzył usta w niedowierzaniu, a łzy zebrały się w jego oczach i Harry wiedział, że przegiął. Chciał się odezwać, przeprosić, ale blondyn odwrócił się napięcie i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

\- Cholera. - warknął do siebie, ruszając za nim i pozostawiając pozostałą trójkę zdezorientowaną. - NIALL, POCZEKAJ! NIE CHCIAŁEM!

†††

Harry znalazł Nialla w jednym z pokoi, w których One Direction przygotowywało się na swoje koncerty. Blondyn siedział wciśnięty w jeden z kątów pokoju z twarzą ukrytą w kolanach i co chwilę pociągał nosem.

\- Skarbie... - Harry westchnął cicho, podchodząc do chłopaka i upadając przed nim na kolana. Niall zadrżał i odepchnął dłonie Harry'ego, kiedy ten płożył mu je na kolanach.

\- Z-Zostaw. - wyszlochał, obejmując się ciaśniej ramionami i Harry'emu pękło serce, kiedy na niego patrzył. Strzelił sobie mentalnie w twarz i objął go ramionami, przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej. Przez chwilę blondyn się szarpał, jednak po chwili uczepił się kurtki Harry'ego, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Jestem okropnym przyjacielem. - Harry wyszeptał, zanurzając nos w blond kosmykach i zaciągając się ich zapachem.

\- L-Liam m-mnie z-znienawidzi.

Harry pokręcił głową, zacieśniając wokół niego uścisk. - Nie sądzę, że w ogóle uwierzy w moje słowa. A jeśli cię znienawidzi to będzie już kompletnie skończony i go zajebię.

Niall szlochał jeszcze przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Harry co chwilę całował go we włosy, szepcząc, jak bardzo przeprasza, po czym oboje wstali i poszli do tour busa, żeby pooglądać jakiś film. A mówiąc "jakiś film", znaczyło oglądanie "Shreka", bo, cóż, Harry go uwielbiał, a Niall kochał, kiedy Harry się uśmiechał, tak prawdziwie i szczerze. I, nawet, jeżeli Harry wypaplał jego sekret, to on nie mógł się na niego gniewać, kochał go i oboje potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, nawet, jeżeli często się kłócili. Bo przecież mógł oglądać Shreka po raz trzydziesty piąty, pomimo tego, że znał już wszystkie sceny z wszystkich czterech części i dodatków na pamięć, prawda?

Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół?


End file.
